Resistance - Adoption
by Td03
Summary: Knowing his home was still in danger, he refused to give in and hopped on Gamabunta, heading towards Konoha where Old Man's still fighting. Being in assistance during Orochimaru's fight with the Third played some possibility to certain variables. Chakra regeneration complete, he just needs to implement the utility.


**Adoption**

* * *

><p><strong>I meant this to be much longer, but I soon lost interest in Naruto when I read a chapter where Sasuke showed up, still looking so "cool" and Naruto the same as always. I love Naruto, it's called Naruto, why the fuck Sasuke got the spotlight? And seriously?! At this rate, Duck-ass really is gonna be Hokage if Naruto went with the First vision of a fucking Uchiha Hokage.<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to adopt this. Though alert me first on that ok? I check my account every fucking day, so I won't miss your review or PM about it. I'll be the beta reader if you want, so I can keep the plot unique. Really sorry for only posting this as an adoption paper but I'm obsessed with Sword Art Online and Guilty Crown right now... and Magi... and KaiShin (Conan) XD But Fem!Shin/Kai, not gay. Nothing against LGBT.**

* * *

><p>Gamabunta stayed silent, blending in the forgotten background as he watched the brat punched the Shukaku brat for the last time. And winning the damned battle. All the more reason for waiting the brat to reach the proper age for a drink. A large one.<p>

"I know the pain.. stuck in the darkness.." the brat still had the energy to talk and drag his ass with his chin no less, "nightmares every single day..." no wonder he wears such a stupid mask, "but they rescued me.. my friends.. because I never give up and do the things those nightmares told me.."

Gaara was both touched and feared the fact that there was someone else like him in this world, and that someone is coming closer to end him, "no.. stay back.." He never thought that there will be a day in which he will plead uselessly like his preys.

"..Which is why I will protect them.. I'll sacrifice myself over and over again for my precious people... Now that I defeat you. You can't do anything..."

'Precious people..' Gaara thought.

"If I die now..." Naruto was now a meter away from Gaara. From someone so similar but so different than him. From the second person in his short life who really understand him. He choked some blood, and smiled slightly, ".. I'd die happy."

Everyone in the forest had not even noticed that they stayed silent, drowning every word came out of Naruto's mouth in their mind. It was warm. Understanding blended with shock and subconscious pity boosted by human's emotional natural care.

"Naruto." The odd tone bastard used, and the fact he even used his name instead of their personal nicknames for each other, was enough to distract Naruto from his mind and vocal monologue, and turned to bastard. "..it's over."

Temari and Kankuro kneeled down to Gaara, and after watching the first person to ever beat Gaara into this state silently, turned on their heels and prepare to leave. But halted when Gaara uttered the strangest words, "Temari.. Kankuro.. I'm sorry."

Naruto was so glad he wanted to pass out now that it wasn't over. But it's not. Konoha was still in danger. He had to protect his village. He bend his right hand and mustered up some strength. Sasuke noticed, "Dobe!" There's the familiar word, but the concerned tone was still weird, "I said it's over!"

"No." The hard tone coming out of Naruto's lips left no argument. Sasuke witnessed in silent awe that the dobe still had so much energy. Naruto panted heavily, he could already feel a portion of his chakra building up. "Ga..Bunta!"

**"I know, brat. Hop on."** The Toad Chief placed his... webbed hand... foot.. on his substantial sword hilt and pointed the blasted edge on Naruto, who hopped onto in, using the momentum to balance him on the smooth silver, and they left the clearing back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto had to hold onto the Toad Boss's shirt during the whole ride- jumps- back to Konoha. All of his physical injuries are healed by now, thanks to Fox. But while his chakra was replenishing rapidly, his muscle fatigue hadn't recovered at all. Muscle fatigue and muscle memory are different than the muscle itself, something Ero-sensei told him before. Speaking of the old pervert, "Bunta! Do you see Ero-sensei?!"<p>

**"Are you blind?! He's over there fighting some three headed snake!"** Well it's not like I have giant toad eyes to see far distances on my sides while my neck is aching! But he did register the fact that Ero-sensei's fighting a giant snake. Naruto himself had his experience on fighting one the size of his apartment. And Ero-sensei's fighting a three headed one. And despite his fatigue, he finally stood up on top of Gamabunta's head. He saw one side of Konoha's barrier is destroyed and there's a frickin' three headed snake fighting a blue toad, and Ero-sensei's above that toad. On the other side, he saw the stadium. What was before a place where civilians sat and cheered the genin fighting is now half a rubble and people are running out of the stadium like ants trying to fight for a sugar. And in this case, the sugar is a shelter. They need help. He also saw some weird purple box on top of the Kage box, and he feared for Old Man.

**"And what about you?!"**

Naruto didn't answer him. His chakra is now probably where he can make a couple thousand of shadow clones. And although he was pushing it, he didn't care, but he should at least limit himself to.. uh.. eight hundred more or less, **"Massive Shadow Clone Technique!" ()**

Almost all of the fighting on the ground stopped when they saw a giant toad near the western walls of Konoha. But now they all stopped when hundreds of a blonde haired pre-teenager popped in the air. The clones landed and quickly helped their fellow ninjas fight the sound sand nin, while rushing to the civilian parts to help evacuate them.

"Throw me to the stadium, Bunta!" I gotta help Old Man!

**"Don't order me around, brat!"** But the Toad Chief quickly lured out his tongue and wrapped Naruto's leg, and threw him to what he better hope really is the stadium. **"You still owe me a drink! So don't die!" **he yelled for good measure.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed in surprise when a Naruto suddenly jumped to his enemies side with a vicious side kick. Lee was still injured and he had been confronted by a half dozen of sound nin. He had took down 5 of them with his arms but his legs were killing him. He was immensely glad Naruto had arrived. "Hey, Lee, where are the others?" the Naruto-clone asked as he began to ran inside the stadium. "Tenten-san, Choji-san and Kiba-san are helping our senseis in there, Naruto-kun!" After the conformation, the Naruto-clone ran faster inside and yelled, "Thanks Lee!"<p>

"YOSH! Your flames of youth burns brightly! I shall help you, Naruto-kun!"

"No, Lee, your injured." Lee whirled around at.. another Naruto? Oh! He must be a clone! "Go and help the civilians retreat! I know the bunkers, I've been there! Their all probably full now. Get the rest to some shelters, ask some Jonin or whoever there." the Naruto-clone said- ordered- and ran inside the stadium by running up the walls seeing as the civilians are bombarding the normal entrance, with another dozen of Naruto-clones.

"YOSH! I will-"

"GO LEE!"

"HAI NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

><p>"Huaa.. huaaa.. sniff... hua.." dozens of kids cried inside the orphanage. The older ones shielded the younger ones behind from the view of their caretakers corpses.<p>

The matrons and caretakers had been murdered right in front of them and they were all forced to huddle on the corner by the murderers. They were a couple of ninjas with some sort of music note on their ninja headband. They were wearing shady clothes and a pair of swords covered in their matrons and caretakers blood. They were scared. Those ninjas just keep talking.

"-Orochimaru-sama said he needed more specimens-"

"-Are there any other place to get-"

"-he needs new batch. Fresh ones about 50 or so, I guess-"

They were all crying even harder, joined by the older orphans. The older ones understand somewhat of what these ninjas were trying to say. They were gonna take them somewhere, to someone called Oro-something. They were scared.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"Huaaaaa!"

"No! No... noooo.."

* * *

><p>"Ku ku ku.. even if you stopped me, which you will not, sensei, the Ichibi will still be loose and it will destroy your precious village!" Orochimaru said while parrying blows with the Third.<p>

"I have every confidence my ninja will stop it." Hiruzen said, reversing his grip and swing his bo staff ninety degrees behind him, stopping his ex-student who had body switched his staff's storage scroll.

"The Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru laughed mockingly. The snake sannin twisted his body in an inhumane way to avoid his ex-sensei's cutting wind technique previously aimed to his precious neck. "I had briefly tested the boy in the forest, and he was pathetic. Granted, he was better at handling Manda's nephew's son," he gave a simple compliment to Naruto, slightly shocking his ex-sensei at the sudden demeanor, knowing how dangerous Manda is, and by extension his family. He used the opening to sent his little pets from his sleeves to the Thirds hand which was gripping his bo staff, constricting his arm movements, "and that he can handle my killing intent, but he was too weak with his mind. Foolishly using his power." He was slightly angry that Hiruzen quickly covered his arm with chakra and used a fire jutsu to burn his precious little pets like rubber, but he was happy that this gives him more time to do the seal sequences.

The Third did not bother to comment on Orochimaru's compliment fused insult. He know his student best, Orochimaru loved talking while battling, distracting his opponents mind with his words. Orochimaru's mouth flew open and brought hails of kunai at him, no doubt coated with poison. They were standing on top of a yellow painted ceramic roof, he cannot use any earth elemental jutsu. Lightning was out of option against metals. Fire was no use. He could use water to surround himself so the kunais movements and aim would be directed below and he could jump to avoid the inevitable, unfortunately, he was not his sensei, he cannot create water out of the tiny moistures from thin air. Only a couple of option left, dodge and block.

He had mastered Naruto's favorite repertoire, with no need for seals nor the standard vocal concentration, two solid clones popped into existence in front of him and aid him in blocking the kunais with their bo staffs.

After the short barrage of weapons, the clones rushed ahead, albeit with a much sloppier movements given by the mud spit Orochimaru presented after the kunai barrage. The clones were not quickly demolished as Orochimaru expected when he came up from behind the Third's real body and launched a couple of normal sized snakes at the clones backs, as the original caught the reptiles heads and crushed them back into the summoning realm.

However, it sets off his bo staff dangling with momentum and gravity in front of him. But before Orochimaru could sneak under and take it to handicapped the Third, he was sent across by a blow of pure condensed chakra through his side.

"Naruto!" the Third caught his bo staff and whirled around, surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance. He didn't even sense the boy. Examining the young enigma in front of him, he realized the boy is missing his signature orange jacket and his hitai ate, leaving his bangs to fall down and frame the sides of his face slightly above his whiskers marked cheeks. His black undershirt was torn here and there and scars leeking dried blood covered his body and legs. And he was clearly exhausted.

'No wonder I didn't sense him, he barely has any chakra left in him!' he thought. "Naruto! How'd you get in here? The barrier-" he was cut off as the purple colored barrier shattered like glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to adopt this. Though alert me first on that, kay? I check my account every fucking day, so I won't miss your review or PM about it.<strong>


End file.
